Boom Box
by teamfreewill82
Summary: Hey, everyone, this is my first ever published fanfic for this fandom! Yaaaaaaaay! I'd really appreciate some feedback so if you could do me the solid of a read and reveiw, I'll be very, very happy! :) Bye, y'all! Thanks again!


**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own that boom box idea from **_**Good Luck, Charlie.**_

**I don't own the line "Oh, this is Austin, by the way," like PJ said in that same episode.**

**I don't own **_**Austin & Ally.**_

**I don't own the 'Do You Like Waffles?' song.**

**I don't own the song 'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars. **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS; NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED; JUST MY LOVE OF FANFICTIONING (Yes, I have just made that an official thing. :P) **

**Okay! Now that that's settled… Review! Thanks for reading! :) I really appreciate it! **

**Boom Box**

When Ally Dawson had returned home from work Monday night, she found something she hadn't been expecting. The 21 year old looked quizzically at the boom box on the bench in front of her apartment, wondering what on earth the reason could be for its being there. "Well that's strange," Ally murmured to herself. She noticed a small slip of paper and saw that it read 'Play me'. So Ally did as she was told. She pressed the play button and the tape began. "Hey, Ally. I know my voice is probably not what you want to be hearing, and I'm sorry about that. Bottom line is, I regret everything bad that happened between us, especially the breakup. So I wrote you a song, and even though my music is pretty much the _reason _we broke up, I want you to remember my music as… not destructive. Okay? So here goes. I named the song 'When I Was Your Man'."

"Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now.

Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same.

When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down,

Cuz my heart breaks a little, when I hear your name.

It all just sounds like ooooh…

Too young, too dumb to realize,

That I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand.

Should have gave you all my hours, when I had the chance.

Take you to every party cuz all you wanted to do was dance…

Now my baby's dancin', but she's dancin' with another man.

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways,

Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life.

Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made.

Oh…

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes.

It all just sounds like ooooh…

Too young, too dumb, to realize,

That I should have bought you flowers, and held your hand.

Should have gave you all my hours, when I had the chance.

Take you to every party cuz all you wanted to do was dance…

Now my baby's dancin', but she's dancin' with another man.

Although it hurts… I'll be the first

To say that, I was wrong…

Ooh, I know I'm probably much too late,

To try and apologize for my mistakes,

But I just want you to know…

I hope he buys you flowers… I hope he holds your hand,

Gives you all his hours, when he has the chance.

Take you to every party,

Cuz I remember how much you loved to dance.

Do all the things I should've done,

When I was your man.

Do all the things I should've done,

When I was your man."

At that point, Ally had already begun to cry. When her cell phone beeped, she half hoped that it was Austin, but it wasn't. It was her boyfriend, Dallas. Quickly, she paused the tape to read the message.

**To: Ally-Bean123**

**From: Dall**

**Hey, Alls. Home from work?**

Ally wiped her nose on her sweater sleeve - Dallas' sweatshirt - and sighed. She put down her phone, unable to respond to him, and continued the tape. "There you have it. Ally, I mean every word in the song. I miss you, and want you still, but I know you've finally moved on, and I'm… happy you're happy. That's the truth. All I want is for you to be happy, Als. I just wanted you to know how I feel. Don't worry, I know your heart is with Dallas right now, and I respect that. So good luck with everything, and like I said, I hope he's doing all the things I should've done when I was your man. I want the best for you. Bye. Oh, this is Austin, by the way. In case you didn't know… So yeah. Later," Austin finished. Ally giggled at the end, grinning at the boom box like Austin might've popped out of the speakers if she wished hard enough for him to. But she knew he really wouldn't. Ally picked up her phone as she stood, grabbed the boom box and note after opening her door, and stepped inside. Setting it all down, she texted Dallas back.

**Yeah, but I'm really tired. See you tomorrow?**

When he replied in agreement, Ally went into her contacts to find the one name she hadn't been able to stomach for a nearly over a year. It took her six months to get over Austin Moon, and even when she had Dallas, Ally still couldn't bear to delete his contact. To text him, she changed her name back to what it was originally: Ally-Cat180. He'd came up with it.

**To: PancakesRule**

**From: Ally-Cat180**

**Thanks for the song. I think that'll be a new hit. **

Austin responded immediately, just like he always had when texting Ally.

**Thanks. I just learned how to write songs. I try to get my feelings straight and then put them into a song. … Yeah, it's more complicated than it sounds.**

Ally laughed and replied:

**Lol I write songs too, you know. I guess I'll… talk to you later, then? I'd love to be friends again. You're the best friend I've ever had.**

Anxiously, she waited for a reply. When the song 'Do You Like Pancakes' played, signaling a text from Austin, she tapped it open immediately.

**I'd love that, Als. **

**Fin. **


End file.
